1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an equalizer, a connector including the equalizer, and a printed circuit board including the connector.
2. Description of Related Art
With the ever increasing speeds of signals in printed circuit board transmission lines, high frequency loss of the signals becomes greater. Pre-emphasis and de-emphasis are two popular ways to compensate for the high frequency loss in the signal transmission lines. Pre-emphasis improves performance of the signal transmission lines through increasing the magnitude of the high frequency signals, and de-emphasis improves the performance of the signal transmission lines through reducing the magnitude of low frequency signals. However, both pre-emphasis and de-emphasis consume power, and emit electro-magnetic radiation.
What is needed, therefore, is a device which can compensate for high frequency loss in signal transmission lines while consuming little power.